Kiss of Death
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Edward really doesn't want to change Bella, and yet Alice seems to know that he will. How could he stand to, if it means she loses her soul? What if he doesn't mean to...?


"Congradualtions on graduating" Edward whispered in my ear, sending my heart druming as it always did.

"Thank you." I said, gasping as he unexpectedly planted a kiss on my ear.

Stepping back, he grinned at my febal attempt to put up our tent. "So what does Charlie think anyways?" He asked.

"The truth." I replied, shrugging. He arched a single beautiful eyebrow, so I elaborated. "I told him I was going camping for a week. I just... failed to mention that you would be joining me." Laughing, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his chisled lips against mine. Kissing him back, I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, trying to remember to breath.

After a few minutes I was gasping for air anyways. Parting my lips ever so slightly I breathed in the sense of Edward, all the while kissing him. Taking my actions as an invatation he plunged his toung into my mouth hungrily. Melting slightly, my own toung answered his own.

I moaned as I felt his ice cold lips, and then the heat of his mouth. Running my toung over his teeth I shivered. My explorations were cut short as he shoved me away.

Confused, I looked up into his horrified face, and was just about to ask what was wrong when I felt my tounge start to burn. Screaming in pain I was greatful to feel Edward's marble arms slide around me comfortingly. Scooping me up, he carried me to our tent, face grim.

Setting me down lightly on my sleeping bag, he leaned forward, face torn between concern and horror. "Bella?" He asked, voice thick with concern.

"Edward, it hurts." I was bairly able to gasp out thourhg the fire in my mouth.

"Shh... I know. I know... How could I have been so stupid!" He shouted at himself, anger making me shy away. "I should have had better control! I should-" My sudden gasp of pain stopped him short.

"Oh sweety, I wish I could pull the veniem out for you, but I can't. The only way I can think of would make things worse." He groaned, eyes locked with my own. I couldn't stand the pain and guilt there so I closed them, trying to fight. "Just stay here..." I wispered horsely.

My eyes flew open in shock as I felt the pain of something stabbing me. Looking down I saw Edward, his face burried between my breasts.

_He can't heal me so he's going to stop me from changing the only other way!_ I thought angraly. "Don't... you... dare... kill... me..." I said, teeth clenched against the pain, which was now echoed in my heart.

The hurt that filled his eyes made me instantly regret my words. Leaning forward he bit me lightly on the neck, just light enough to tare the skin before saying in my ear "Never! I..." Whatever else he said was lost as the painful venium finally reached my heart. Screaming, I bairly felt his strong arms pull me closer.

I'm not sure how long I had to indure that mind numbing pain. The only thing Edward will tell me is that it was as short as he could make it. All I know is when I was finally able to think again was dark out the flap of my tent.

Gasping, I tried to sit up, but a set of defined arms prevented me from being able to. "Oh no you don't. We need to get you feed." An angeleic voice said fermly.

"Is she cohearent then?" I heard Carlisle ask from somewhere above me.

"Yes," Edward replied, pulling me close to kiss my hair.

"You left me alone!" I shreaked, turning to glare at him.

"Nope, I brought them!" Alice said, peeking into the tent.

"Them?" I asked, confused. "All I know is you and Carlisle."

"I'm also here." I heard Jasper say, voice muffled by the tent. "Alice thought it might be helpful for me to come because then I can help keep you're thurst under control."

"Nah, he refused to move or leave, even after we got here to try to take you to the house." Alice continued, looking smug. Looking up at him, I smiled greatfully. Leaning against his chest, I tried to clear my throat of the annoying feeling I had been trying to ignore.

"Edward, I really do think you should take her hunting." Carlisle said calmly. I felt Edward nod above me in reply, and the scoop me up into his arms and step out into the night.

"Hunting? I don't like guns though." I said, the haze of pain that was still around dulling my senses.

"Oh, we won't be using guns." I looked up into his merth filled onyx eyes and he continued. "No need."

I nearly colapsed in pain as he set me down. "Easy there." He said, catching me easily.

I barely noticed as I stared at my reflection in a mirror I had hung on a nearby branch. It seemed as though every single one of my imperfections had been pulled away. My long brown hair shimmered in a dark curtian, framing my prefectly smooth ivory skin. "I... I..." I stuttered, scarcely beliving what I saw.

"You're changed Bella." Edward whispered, voice full of emotion. "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it. I would have, but there was no way. I tried to make it as easy as I could." He muttered quickly. Looking at him I placed my hand on his cheek lovingly. "Don't be sorry. Now I can be with you forever, and you don't have to worry about putting me in danger, or even about me being fragile. It's the best graduation present you could have given me!" Torn by the look that still lingered in his eyes, I added "Even if it was unplanned." The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, and his eyes brightened just a bit before they darkened even more.

Watching his face, I felt a spasm of fear creep into my heart. "Unless... you don't want me after all." I whispered, voice catching.

"Never. Ever. Think. That. Again." He growled before capturing my mouth with his own, giving me the most passionate kiss I could have ever dreamed of. When he finally pulled away, he grabbed my hand. "Come on, we need to get you food."

Looking up at him, I smiled. "Thank you."

_Okay, so I know this is really, really below my usual standards for writing. The flow sucks, the spelling is discusting... but understand, this is just the extreamly basic draft. I will be re-vamping (no pun intended) it as soon as I can. I'm more wanting thoughts at this point._


End file.
